Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 June 2016
01:41 dk 01:41 dj 01:41 thatminecrafterdj 01:46 . 01:48 hey guys 01:49 hey guys 01:50 nvm 01:50 your gon 01:52 HI 01:55 kden 02:01 so appearantly i have to write in cursive 02:01 and my writings kept smudging off 02:02 DANG! 02:02 ThatminecrafterDJ 02:02 ????? 02:02 ??? what? 02:10 lol 02:13 rip 02:15 dj 02:15 how come your writings smudge ;/ 02:18 @CR 02:18 I'm a lefty 02:18 so that's my problem 02:19 while writing 02:19 oh 02:19 lol 02:20 left to right 02:20 urgh 02:20 also why cursive 02:20 it sux 02:20 idk 02:20 but more smudges 02:20 Developers: CannonCorn 02:20 PopcapGame/EA 02:20 02:20 Date Started 16/06/2016 02:20 02:20 Storyline: Dr Edgar Zomboss is planning his new creation the lawn crusher, from inside the lawn crusher he can control it, he can also spawn portals to bring zombies 02:20 from other pvz games. You need the plants once again to defend the lawn but this time theres even more mechanics to the lawn, with zombots lawn crusher it can clone 02:20 and create zombies and robot armour or weaponry, the main set here is after the events of pvz 2, that crack at the side is what leads to the new demension, but its not 02:20 shown in game that this is the truth, penny and dave are trapped in the universe also know as the Paradox Zone which Edgar will mention, the problem is inside the 02:20 mysterious crack in space and time it looks just like our universe and is identical, and dave and penny dont know this, this is 2 years after the event of pvz2, the 02:20 further in the game, penny and dave will get to find out that what there in is not real and have to get out, zomboss wants the brainz, but penny relises Edgar has a yellow 02:20 gem on his lawn crusher, and she anlyasis it finding out that the way to get out is the gem, penny has a slot inside her on the wall for this spot, which takes you back to 02:20 you original destination where you started, which is before pvz 2 happened, but this happens in very far updates, but penny and dave didnt know they went back before that, 02:20 this could be the branch to Quadral. 02:20 noo spam 02:21 how tf is that spam... 02:21 also 02:21 DJ 02:21 yes? 02:21 "Is this some kind of insult to our tropical islands or something?" 02:21 idk @CC lol 02:21 I said nvm 02:21 cuz already get it 02:21 wut 02:21 no this is pvz3 02:21 lol 02:22 uw0t fff is a trump supporter 02:22 I'm waiting for the philippine-american friendship day 02:23 when is that 02:23 on the 4th day of july 02:23 American Independence 02:23 which is also our independence declared from america 02:24 waht the hell osu apparently has acheivements now 02:24 *the united states 02:24 yea 02:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhCwmDWjtXg 02:25 also 02:25 watch this 02:25 you'll understand how i feel 02:26 are there ambidextrous problems 02:26 because im that guy 02:26 but i mostly use right for writing 02:26 I'm a lefty 02:27 kewl 02:27 this world tries to make me right-handed but they can't XD 02:27 im both lol 02:30 rip chat 02:30 ... 02:31 aw god! 02:31 I hate writing in cursive tbh 02:31 me 2 02:33 my left hand hurts 02:34 ouch 02:34 a part of my ring finger is hurt 02:34 lol 02:34 why left to write? 02:35 *left to right? 02:35 why not right to left? 02:35 Lefties prefer right to left 02:35 cuz 02:35 no smudges yay! 02:36 RIP chat 02:37 Developers: CannonCorn 02:37 PopcapGame/EA 02:37 02:37 Date Started 16/06/2016 02:37 02:37 Storyline: Dr Edgar Zomboss is planning his new creation the lawn crusher, from inside the lawn crusher he can control it, he can also spawn portals to bring zombies 02:37 from other pvz games. You need the plants once again to defend the lawn but this time theres even more mechanics to the lawn, with zombots lawn crusher it can clone 02:37 and create zombies and robot armour or weaponry, the main set here is after the events of pvz 2, that crack at the side is what leads to the new demension, but its not 02:37 shown in game that this is the truth, penny and dave are trapped in the universe also know as the Paradox Zone which Edgar will mention, the problem is inside the 02:37 mysterious crack in space and time it looks just like our universe and is identical, and dave and penny dont know this, this is 2 years after the event of pvz2, the 02:37 further in the game, penny and dave will get to find out that what there in is not real and have to get out, zomboss wants the brainz, but penny relises Edgar has a yellow 02:37 gem on his lawn crusher, and she anlyasis it finding out that the way to get out is the gem, penny has a slot inside her on the wall for this spot, which takes you back to 02:37 you original destination where you started, which is before pvz 2 happened, but this happens in very far updates, but penny and dave didnt know they went back before that, 02:37 this could be the branch to Quadral. 02:37 02:37 Day 1 Dialouge 02:37 Crazy Dave: Wooooah! 02:37 Penny: Not Quite what i was thinking user dave 02:37 Crazy Dave: Zomboss is back... again 02:37 Penny: Yes User Dave, indeed 02:37 Crazy Dave: we know how to stop him! 02:37 Crazy Dave: we still have some seeds left, i didnt loose them all 02:37 Penny: Great user dave, lets get planting 02:37 02:37 READY SET PLANT! 02:37 02:37 Tutorial: Tap of the Seedpacket to pick it up 02:37 Tutorial: Tap on the Grass to plant that seed 02:37 Tutorial: Awesome! Thats a peashooter, they attack zombies in that row by shooting peas 02:37 Tutorial: Now Tap the falling sun to collect it 02:37 Tutorial: Great! collecting sun allows you to grow plants faster 02:37 Tutorial: Tap on that seed packet 02:37 Tutorial: Tap on the grass to also plant that seed 02:37 Tutorial: Awesome! these are sunflower, they produce sun, so try to plant atleast 3 of them 02:37 Tutorial: Ok and for the last here, Tap on the seed packet 02:37 Tutorial: Tap on the grass to plant that seed 02:37 Tutorial: Nice! these are wallnuts, they are defensive and buy you some time 02:37 Tutorial: Now lets see if you can handle this on your own, Good luck! 02:37 02:37 Day 1: 02:37 Zombies in Level: 7 02:37 Types: 7 Browncoat Zombies 02:37 3 Conehead Zombies 02:37 1 Buckethead Zombie 02:37 02:37 Zombie Groups: 02:37 First: 1 Browncoat 02:37 Second: 2 Browncoats 02:37 Third: 2 Browncoats 02:37 02:37 Tutorial: that zombie has a cone on his head, you will find zombies with items on 02:37 there head at times, they give them more defense 02:37 02:37 fourth: 1 Conehead 02:37 fith: 1 Buckethead 02:37 FINAL WAVE! 02:37 2 Browncoats 02:37 2 Coneheads 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 OH GOT 02:37 um stop 02:37 um no 02:37 i cant type what i want m8 02:37 CC's second warning 02:37 why are you posting this even 02:37 no its not a warning xD 02:37 im typing my ideas 02:37 nerd 02:37 but still 02:37 it causes lag to users 02:37 put it in a notepad you dingdong 02:37 ^ 02:38 i would 02:38 if i could 02:38 Rehalfpeater 02:38 anywhere but here 02:38 shoots 1 and a half peas 02:39 Hey CR 02:39 your a filipino 02:39 what do you think? 02:40 yea 02:40 why 02:40 what should i use? 02:40 klaro or naintindihan? 02:41 whats the sentence 02:42 teacher is trying to say something, understand? 02:42 oh ok 02:43 naiintindihan mo ba 02:43 ^ 02:43 with a ? ofc 02:44 okay thanks 02:44 yea 02:45 I understand XD 02:45 ok lol 02:45 Comfort Room 02:45 are you really abidex? 02:45 yea y 02:46 wait afk 02:46 same 02:46 ok back 02:46 kk 02:47 hi I'm back too 02:47 CC is british 02:47 lol 02:47 Oh wait 02:47 I'm not back 02:47 I'm Juan 02:47 lol 02:48 oh ye 02:48 CR 02:48 does CR stands for Comfortroom? 02:48 ye 02:48 FreakerCamper - Fried Chicken 02:49 ScribbleMaster - Supermarket 02:49 llol 02:49 minecraft w10 02:49 gtg 03:14 I wasn't. 03:14 and ur not admin m8 03:14 dosnt say you are 03:14 I am, it just hasn't been applied. 03:14 you mean your gonna be admin? 03:14 So for future's sake, I'd keep your mouth away from me. 03:15 you to 03:15 troll 03:15 you to 03:15 troll? 03:19 I'm the class president :/ 03:20 Hello 03:21 hi 03:22 Everyone read. 03:22 wait 03:22 Bloody copy and pasting 03:22 Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Rules 03:22 back 03:23 Editing wiki background for later 03:23 wb CR 03:23 thanks CR 03:23 oh cr ur so gud 03:23 wb cr 03:23 good man cr 03:24 comfortroom 03:24 lol 03:24 hi 03:24 wb 03:24 I hate being the class president 03:24 uw0t Mild swear words (apart from Damn, Crap, and Hell) are not allowed either. 03:24 it ruined my whole pvzcc schedule 03:24 im P.R.O. 03:25 dat means imma pro 03:25 someone kick my but 03:25 *butt 03:25 why 03:25 ok then 03:25 just kick it 2016 06 16